Road to Nowhere (Humanstuck Vantascest AU)
by solicitousAdvisor
Summary: Kankri Vantas is 24 and Karkat is 18. It's during the blistering heat of the summer that the pair of them are on a little 'summer vacation' together, going to visit Cronus Ampora. One day when Cronus decides he definitely needs to get groceries and other things necessary, things begin to heat up between them and Karkat takes revenge for how Kankri's been treating him lately...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since this is really random and because I felt like writing porn, I did a thingy. Humanstuck thingy, to be precise. Enjoy my smut, fans of the Vantascest. ;D Oh, and please forgive any typos? I guess I just checked over it quickly, but there's probably something somewhere that I may have missed. Cx The beginning basically just gives you a backing story I guess? This is part 1, and Part 2 is basically 100% smut ****oh my gosh. **

**Title: Road to Nowhere.**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Characters involved: Cronus Ampora [24], Kankri Vantas [24], Karkat Vantas [18].**

**Summary: Kankri Vantas is 24 years old, Karkat, his younger sibling, is 18 currently. It's during the blistering heat of the summer that the pair of them are on a little 'summer vacation' together, going to visit one of Kankri's friends, Cronus Ampora. One day when Cronus decides he definitely needs to get groceries and other things necessary, things begin to heat up between Karkat and Kankri in their own way after Karkat has enough of Kankri's shenanigans, and maybe a little pay-back…~**

**_ ~ O N E: T H E ~ I D E A_**

It had been a long, tiring journey, and you were incredibly pissed off by this point. For what seemed to be endless months, you felt quite small against your older brother, ever since he'd completed some course on Law that he'd been taking with the highest marks possible—according to him, 'the highest Europe will have ever seen in such a young student for the subject.' It sickened you to the core how smug he seemed.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and, to your belated relief, it is currently halfway through July and the blistering heat and sunshine seems to be the only weather you've had during your summer break so far where you live. The past two weeks had been full of your own relentless boredom, and you'd simply spend time at home chatting to your 'best friend' Gamzee, despite the fact Kankri thought he was most definitely a bad influence on you and your already glum-looking mental health. Your personality outline was already that of self-loathing sometimes, whenever you were frequently placed in situations where you'd constantly have to over-analyse things about what you'd done that could be deemed 'reckless'—which was when Kankri, your older brother, would lecture you. It was a bitter cycle of happiness one day, and right down to rock bottom the next. You tended not to complain in front of him though, in fear he'd simply begin another tremendously lengthy speech on your foul use of language and frequent cussing.

Either way, Kankri had decided—not that he had consulted you of course, oh, no—that the both of you would take a little summer vacation and visit his close friend, Cronus Ampora, in whatever over-heated city on the other side of America he lived in, you couldn't be bothered to remember small details. You'd had a few brief encounters with Eridan Ampora, and you couldn't exactly say you liked anyone that was a member of the Ampora family. But when all you had was Kankri, how could you even think about bickering with him about this? You had literally no option but to tag along and grumble if it made you feel better (which it, most likely, wouldn't).

When you arrived, you were stunned by the impressive size of the expensive looking villa the Amporas lived in. The air was warm and sticky around you, your brow damp slightly by how much you'd been sweating due to the rather uncomfortable heat which seemed to be everywhere. Kankri scoffed when you raised your nose at the size of their house, and simply shook his head, a disapproving: "By the Gods, Karkat, you are just simply catty about everything these days. Why not show some respect now, hrm? Seriously, acting with that mentality will get you nowhere," following immediately. It hurt you, deep in the chest that the only family you had would tell you small things like this that other people would dismiss easily. But you couldn't, and you hated yourself for not being able to let go, look onto leaving and getting your own place, maybe even with Makara!

Kankri was walking forward towards the huge glass doors in his usual uptight manner, grinning when Cronus had appeared in the walkway. The pair greeted each other with relatively happy comments, and you could see Cronus roll his eyes and wink when your brother must have said something strict. As per usual. You caught his eyes as he looked at you, gesturing for you to bring in the luggage as the pair of them walked side by side into the villa.

You huffed as you stood there, the overwhelming realisation that you would hate every minute here drowning you right now. Nevertheless, you sighed, going to the boot of the car and using all of your strength to strategically get both of the suitcases into the house. This was going to be a long stay, you could feel it.

"Awh, shit, man…"

You opened your eyes groggily to the different shades of light streaming through the small vertical gap between the two peach curtains that were drawn to a close in front of your windows, which were linked to the balcony your room luckily had. It helped to go out there these past few nights to think and keep out of everyone's way, and if lucky, you could even get some signal, and you'd either be pestered by Terezi, or just talk to Gamzee about casual things again. Like bro's do. It's funny, because you feel sometimes that Gamzee's more of a brotherly figure to you than Kankri, and despite the fact you even look like a younger version of Kankri, he isn't your brother to you. He's something to you, something oddly important but… You can't label it, and the truth is, you really don't want to, because it scares you what he could mean to you.

Pffft. You're just being silly thinking about these things right now. It's around the fifth morning that you've woken up in the Ampora household, and luckily the Eridan guy is off with Feferi, yet another girl you've met online. She seemed nicer than Eridan, Eridan always had something bad to say about someone, or his life, and it was so fucking irritating to you.

Cronus' voice as he cussed seemed to echo through the corridor as he got walked down the stairs, having run his hand freely through his combed back jet black hair and flung on an equally dark leather jacket quickly, not that he would need it in this heat; it was most likely to complete his rather Elvis-styled look and impress some ladies—or guys?—whilst walking through the nearest town like he own the damned place.

You could see all this from where your bed was positioned, the hallway proceeding from the now open door to your room. You rolled over in bed, yawning, a peculiar sensation in your stomach which you chose to ignore, but it was slowly building into a heat that spread through your veins. With a reluctant groan, you knew it was one of two things that had exactly the same effect on you: whenever you were angry, or whenever you were aroused. Urgh.

Reluctantly you got to your feet in time to hear the door close, Kankri talking to himself with a most disapproving tone. If you'd actually heard his most likely depressing, snooty words at this time in the morning, you were sure you would flip shit into the next fucking century.

You padded barefoot across the hallway, walking into the bathroom as you stretched in your black underwear, and a loose black shirt with your star sign on. Because why the hell /not/? You looked in the mirror, analysing yourself momentarily. You had a few freckles here and there across the planes of your cheeks, and your hazel eyes seemed to shine optimistically—… Hrm, that was unusual. You were still your pale self though, always one to never get a tan, no matter how sunny and hot it was. Your fluffy black hair was beginning to grow, but you liked it like this, and a part of you quite frankly couldn't be bothered to tidy it, there was something about the unkempt look that enticed you to a certain extent…

That feeling quickly surged back again. You paused, beginning to do the regular things: brush your teeth, wash your face and hands, etc. You figured you'd go to the pool—yes, they were rich enough to afford a fucking pool, not just the villa—in the back yard to cool off. Groaning, because it was quite an effort, you trudged along back into your room, hastily getting changed into your swimming trunks. Again, black and grey. You just liked that colour a lot, you guess.

Around ten minutes had passed and you had managed to persuade Kankri that the both of you should go outside, soak up some sun and relax whilst Cronus, according to your brother, was out shopping and wouldn't be back for a while. And, of course you wouldn't admit this but, you'd been thinking over some plans you had to get the older Vantas back for all the times you felt he'd wronged you. Quite dreadful when brought to such actions, really…~

Walking lithely outside, your pale skin greeted by the kiss of the warmth in the sky, you ran and jumped into the deep end of the pool, the cool water offering you serenity right now. You floated there for a few moments, before you drifted to the shallow end, standing upright and running your hand through your hair to keep it away from your eyes. Looking over at Kankri, who was in the same clothing predicament as you, lounging on a sun lounger, eyes closed, a small smirk made its way to your features. "Hey, _Wank_ri. Haven't you got something to say to me?" you asked smoothly.

Kankri looked up, a note of disapproval in his deep eyes as he looked you over, up and down, up and down, like you were dirt beneath his feet. Fucking hell, he was going to pay for everything today, you'd made up your mind. "Excuse me? I wasn't aware you'd started talking to me again after staying cooped up in your own little world with whatever psychopaths you talk to online, which, do not take this triggering but… You are talking to probably the most unstable of people online, but I'm not going to monitor you. So before you probably come out with something to criticise me, I urge you to think twice, Karkat."

You scowled, swimming over to the side of the pool, sitting up on the concrete so now only your feet touched the cool substance. "I basically talk to the guys my age that are brothers or sisters from the dweebs you know. So quit fucking around about this, you arrogant _son of a-_-…Look, what I mean to say is, shouldn't you at least try and fucking apologise?!"

He was not phased in the slightest by your harsh sounding words, either. Time for the different approach. "You are acting like an incredibly stubborn child that's thrown its toys out of the pram. Could you please just stop with this poppycock? I fail to see any sense to your words as to what I should apologise for, since all I do is—"

"—is for me, I get that shit, you've sprouted it for a million freakin' times, already. But you owe me, as a brother you should know that goddamn much?" It was most certainly frustrating for you know, looking at him like that, sprawled out, hair a complete mess, toned body shining with light beads of sweat in the bright sunlight.

"… Fine," he sighed, eventually, after a minute that went by with such tension it was almost heavy and thick in the air to you. "I'll make it up to you as long as I find whatever it is you want not to be triggering towards me or my mentality or anyway. Or humiliation, for that is extremely offensive to many pe—"

You growled menacingly, grabbing his hand forcefully and tugging him along impatiently. You weren't waiting any longer for this, you craved for him, but you also longed for him to understand that you weren't to be messed around like this any more. You didn't care that you were rather wet, for you were simply damp now, which meant that luckily, you didn't slip on the tile floors of the low ground. You raced up the stairs, making sure Kankri followed and—to your utter euphoria, he did so, following you in an obedient yet curious silence.

A part of you wondered whether he would grasp onto the concept when you pushed him into his room, slamming the door shut behind you—not that you needed to lock it, though, you had no worries there. You forced him down onto the bed so that he lay across it horizontally, looking up at you in surprise after blinking in shock a few times at the rough actions to his soft body. Your fingers dug into his wrists as you pinned him down, arms either side of his head, towering over him, despite the fact that your own waist hovered over his.

"Karkat, what are you doing? I thought we agreed I would give you want you want but…"

"All I need to do is teach you right now, dumbass. Some people would even consider this fun, you know." Your hips lowered ever so slightly, teasing him with the gentlest of friction. "You've treated me horribly. It's fucking foul how you look at me, and how smug and snooty you are with that Ampora guy, too. It's humiliating, degrading, and I decided when I woke up this morning that I've had fucking enough of your crap, Kankri…" You trailed off, lowering your face to be inches from Kankri's, wondering if your brother would respond to you; shockingly, you'd rendered the man speechless! How successful. You leaned in close, kissing him with a fierce passion that had been building up inside of you for Lord knows how long. It took around 3 seconds before your lips began moving against him, and the feeling was delicious, when your tongue trailed out to lick across his lower lip and apply suction to it briefly, it was all _delicious_. And you knew what you were going to do now. You were going to make him yours, you were going to make sure he remembered all of this, and that he would remember: you were not to be messed with.

….Not that you would necessarily disagree with offering this sort of council…~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Smut, with a sly Karkat in the end to conclude this. SORRY IT ISN'T TOO GOOD I GUESS? Enjoy!**

~ T W O: E

A few moments later, he began kissing you back, a low purr vibrating in his chest, your bare torso's pressed together rather closely. He bit down on your own lip, earning a gasp from you and for you to nearly retreat. It was all rather pathetically funny to you how weak he must really think you are. When you did eventually pull away, you looked down at his ever-so-slightly swollen lips, eyes glimmering with something you couldn't label. You began to slyly grind down against his hips, rocking gently as to entice him further. It was needless to say that you were extremely pleased when he moaned, his hard erection you could feel easily against your ass. With a smirk you hitched your leg over and got off of him, signalling for him to sit up against the headboard. Your arrogant brother didn't comply at first until you raised your eyebrows, opening your mouth to say something—but of course, he saw the spark in your eyes and decided he'd best move now.

Curiously, he obliged, not noticing that you'd walked over to his set of drawers just yet. From there you retrieved three sets of black ribbon, stretching them to see how lengthy they were. Satisfied, you practically leaped on him again, raising his wrists and tying both of them to two separate corners of the headboard, licking your lips when you saw him there. You elegantly tied the third across his eyes, making sure he could see nothing. Right now, he was completely at your mercy. Hrm. You needed to make sure this would stay with him for as long as possible, and the worst scenario would be that he somehow found a way to dominate you. Whereas you would usually be all right with that—NO, FUCKING SCRAP THAT THOUGHT. THIS IS WRONG AND A ONE-OFF— you shouted at yourself mentally, glancing over at his bedside table. A camera. Most likely to document the holiday in some way but…

You needed this like you needed air. Making a grab for the camera, you fumbled with it until you turned it on and set it to record. "Well… I'm just going to make sure you don't forget I'm not weak. That okay with you?" you asked politely, not that you'd need etiquette for anything.

"I…This could trigger one of us if you go too far, you know…"

"And oddly enough, you haven't fucking argued yet, have you?"

"…" A silence followed, and you could see the light blush peppering his cheeks in sexual thoughts, clearly. You approved, one hundred percent. You allowed your fingers to trace long lines up from his clothed thighs to his stomach, the faint line of abs clear in the smooth skin. Your fingers trailed further upwards until pressed to his lips, and you almost felt your own member twitch at the sight in front of you.

It was wrong; it was extremely out of character for both of you and you still wanted him with every fibre of your being right now. You ached to feel his skin against yours, you longed to hear whatever noises you could earn from him during whatever it was you were about to due to him. And the camera would document it all, for you to use later to scare a certain person.

You applied pressure with your fingers, waiting until Kankri, albeit maybe begrudgingly, opened his mouth and began to suck around the digits, taking their full length rather delicately. All in all, he was rather obedient so far—which made this all the better for you. Slowly, your lips travelled from his neck, biting at his collarbone and sucking not-so-gently, licking at the mark you knew you'd left there with a rather smug feeling in your chest. You wished him the best of luck in explaining that to Cronus, if skilfully noticed.

Allowing your mouth to travel lower, you briefly focused upon his nipples, sucking, licking and using your mouth in other ways until they were erect and your older sibling moaned around the nimble digits in his mouth—around three?—You smirked, tracing a long line down his stomach with your damp tongue, tugging away his trunks with your own bare teeth. He raised his hips to help you, and eventually you tossed them away from the bed completely, removing your own—which had been quite uncomfortable in the first place—and tossing them above Kankri's, on the floor, where they rightfully belonged.

You waited until he jerked his hips impatiently, waiting for what you did next. This would be a long night, and you could tell you were going to love absolutely every minute of it.

Around thirty minutes later, Cronus still hadn't gotten home, and you'd spent the time luxuriously teasing Kankri. Denying him his first orgasm when your mouth had worked wondrous miracles on his erect cock, which was now leaking in neglect. The second orgasm you'd cruelly banned him from having was by grinding your hips together, one hand stroking the both of you together, and Jesus Christ you wanted it so fucking bad—. Your fingers were nice and wet with Kankri's saliva, and you couldn't help but lick at his shaft once again, lapping up the pre cum on the pink tip of his cock. God, he tasted delicious, albeit rather salty, you'd admit.

"Shh… I know what I'm doing, I swear," you reassured him when you teased his entrance gently, slowly prodding in one long finger. A few gentle thrusts later and Kankri asked—rather politely—for a bit more. Why not be a bit gentle if otherwise you could kind of ruining it by taking him by _complete_ surprise? How the douche could even keep up politeness right now, was completely beyond you; apparently the feeling was intoxicating… You pushed in the second, and after a while you managed to get the strict brother you'd always had whimpering, begging you to help him find his orgasm, help him find his peak.

You really couldn't object. You began stroking your own throbbing erection with your damp hand; throughout the entire thing, neglecting Kankri's plea for orgasm, teasing him relentlessly, showing him a whole new world of pure lust, you hadn't once tended to yourself, and it was beginning to physically hurt you now.

But then you had a thought; why penetrate him, when you could ride him? Introduce him to the heat, have him lose himself completely as you rode him to climax. That seemed ultimately more enticing to you, especially since you'd dreamed of this far too many times. With a wince, you moved away from him completely, despite his groan of argument, spreading your legs calmly; soon afterwards you began entering a slick finger, then two, scissoring, then three, etcetera, etcetera. It took you longer to adjust to fingers than you expected, but eventually you deemed yourself ready for whatever the sensation would feel like, and slowly, like a panther stalking its prey, you crawled across the bed to hitch a leg over his waist, almost as if you were about to sit on his hips. You had no fucking idea why or what must have been going through your mind to have such a hateful lust towards Kankri, and you had no idea how to even manoeuvre properly in these situations. You knew it would hurt, but you wanted to see Kankri lose himself completely, cry out /your/ name, use this against him in future, maybe…~

Sucking in a deep breath, you stroked his erection, spreading yourself until you felt his member lined up with your entrance. God, this was hard for you to do on your own, and you were still going to keep up your dominance. You could faintly hear a gasp from Kankri, a rough cant of his hips signifying just how desperate he was right now. You slowly began to lower yourself onto his rather impressive length, a pained groan leaving your gritted teeth as your hands flew to his shoulders, digging in your nails to leave more marks. You stay still for a few moments, lowering yourself even more until you were nestled completely on his length, the stretching pain almost enough to draw tears from your eyes.

"Ngah… I… Oh my GOD—" In fact, you think one may have trickled down your cheek without you even noticing. You gasped breathlessly, a cry of sublime relief from Kankri as his wrists pulled against his bondings, clearly wanting to grab your waist before you raised yourself up from the base, lowering again. Your ministrations were slow, so agonisingly slow, yet at the same time, slow right now was what saved you from so much fucking agony.

"F-Faster… Move f… Move_ faster_-!" he snarled, tossing his head back against the wooden headboard, hips canting upwards in impatient longing for more. "Haah—! …. K-Karkat… Please, /_please._../" You could only hope that the way he was bright red and that droplets of sweat rolled from his forehead showed you were doing something very right. Eventually, you began to move quickly, rhythmically grinding and moving your hips to meet his own jerking waist, crying out each time it hit a certain point whenever you shifted slightly.

"F-Fucking hell, Kankri!" The pain had grown a bit, and it took a lot of effort, but you still managed. You had wanted this for God knows how long! With a whine, a whimper of Kankri's name, you leaned forward so that your damp bodies were pressed close, the entire session growing heated as the both of you worked to pound into that one spot, and it was merciless, what this was all doing to you. You moaned loudly, ignorant to any consequences right now. You bit down on Kankri's shoulder roughly, hips still rocking mercilessly against his. The pace picked up in your lustfully insane driven minds, all of your actions so incredibly desperate you could've sworn you saw red. The perspiration coated your body in a light sheen, your cheeks practically alight as you worked hard not to fall apart, your legs trembling with all of the sensations at once, and it was _too bloody much to handle, you knew that, but it didn't stop you at all._

With a cry, you could feel it building. The You could feel his impressively lengthy cock pulsing inside of you, and your own member pulsed with the utter euphoric feelings this whole thing brought to you. Nearly close to sobs by how strong you could feel the breaching orgasm, all you could both do was shout each other's names as the white took over your mind, the feeling of release, finally, overwhelming the pair of you.

Your entire world went white, and you'd remembered the odd pain yet relief of climaxing so fucking hard. It felt so good, but at the same time, you were completely weak, your world falling apart, this the only scene your mind could just about comprehend. Your entire world went blank, as you could hear a deliciously torn moan, and a shout of your name from the one who had had this coming for so long now. The thought alone had made you smirk. A job well done, in its worth.

One night later, and you found yourself laying on your bed—yes, in your own bed this time—thinking about what had happened between you and Kankri yesterday. You'd been rather satisfied when leaving him gasping like that, at your mercy for all the times he'd scoffed at you and belittled you in front of anyone and everyone around. Your mind wandered to how sultry the air seemed yesterday when you made your move, when you had one of the most pleasurable nights you've ever had during your eighteen years of life.

You'd barely spoken to him since then, but it wasn't exactly something you were going to bring up casually with Cronus creeping around the house at any given opportunity of privacy. But today you had a plan. It wasn't just about the sex, it had all been a lesson—a damn pleasurable one, too.

Moving quietly, you peeked out of the window to see Cronus and Kankri chatting casually outside. Hopefully they'd be out there for another five minutes for you to do what you needed to do to finally complete your little revenge.

With an oddly malicious grin on your face, you considered how awesome you were at trolling. Give a guy an award when he deserves it, you thought to yourself! And you totally deserved it now, after the extraordinary pain—okay, and extreme enjoyment—you'd volunteered to experience just for one person. You sprinted down the wooden stairs, striding quietly into the living room, the 52 inch high-tech television screen blank and staring at you. The tape you'd gotten from the camera the night where you filmed what had happened was in your hand, and after a few minutes of fiddling with the black controls, you figured out how to slip the recorded little 'film' into the receiver. You rubbed your hands together, taking your next step carefully.

You'd chatted with your … Well, alibi, Sollux Captor across the internet last night about techniques with how it could work, but you hinted at nothing and told him absolutely nothing as to what had happened, obviously. That would just be lethal, and social suicide—not that you had any dignity intact after the things Kankri had said to you in public in the past. You fumbled with the controls again, turning the television screen off as it started playing, so that when they did turn the television on, it would jump straight to that video. Proud of yourself that it had all gone rather well, you stood up, walking back up the stairs, yet you didn't retreat to your room, not now, anyway.

Instead you sat on one of the higher steps, waiting patiently until you heard the older pair walk into the white room, the sofa make a noise when Cronus slouched onto the soft material, and you could faintly hear him patting the spot beside him. Kankri, however, you could tell would sit rather decently, and you had to hold back a snicker when imagining his features when the screen would play. You listened intently:

"Ugh, it's so fucki—" came Cronus' accented voice.

"Cronus," Kankri replied warningly. "Watch your language, I barely tolerate it these days." You could hear the shifting, someone then sitting back down—had someone moved to get the remote?

Cronus sighed, and you could practically hear he was rolling his eyes by his tone of voice. "Yeah, I know, whatever. Mh, it's so hot, though…" You could hear the click of a few buttons, and your breath caught in your throat.

_ "I…This could trigger one of us if you go too far, you know…"_

_ "And oddly enough, you haven't fucking argued yet, have you?"_

_ "…"_ A silence followed, and you could hear from the 'movie' playing the moan that had come from Kankri's mouth when your hands and mouth had played with his body tortuously, tantalisingly. The tension you could practically sense from the room was killing you, and you waited eagerly for them to say something. You could hear Kankri get up, judging by how quick his footsteps were, glaring when he caught sight of you on the stairs. Not knowing what to do, you felt your body quite numb. Instead, you winked—WHAT THE FUCK ELSE COULD YOU DO?—and you bounded for your room, slamming the door behind you to make sure he couldn't get in. For extra comfort, you managed to pull your laptop over for entertainment.

A job well done, that's for sure.


End file.
